New Tartoros
by ZedKeller122
Summary: When Igneel dies, Zeref returns to act on plan b of his master plan. He sends Natsu to the future with the knowledge of himself being a demon and way more powerful. When a curious mage reawakens him and his fellow members. He will bring the New Tartaros into the world.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu stood over three dead men with burn marks all over their bodies, they were mutilared with innards covering them and blood everywhere as well as flames. Natsu, he had killed these men in a rage when he saw his father dead. Igneel was killed when 20 guilds of mages came to their cave and killed him in the middle of the night. The guilds caught them by surprise and stabbed Igneel in the back with a giant claymore. But they suffered by burning, igneel laid waste to them all. But he soon succumbed to his wound and died, natsu stood and watched as his father had died in front of him. Know he was here, in the middle of a burning village with bodies everywhere. His eyes were covered in shadow and his arms were lit in red flames that had a black silhouette of clawed human hands.

"So, Igneel has failed" A voice said from behind them.

Natsu turned with a growl and looked upon a young man in a black and gold get up holding a book in his right hand.

"It's a shame, but maybe Tataros will be better suited" The man said as he took a step forwards but that triggered Natsu to jump forward and launch straight at him with anger.

Natsu's head on charge was met with a palm that stopped him. He clawed with his flame lit arms at the stranger but the stranger seemed unfazed.

"Now now little brother, no need for that" He said as he looked down at they angry eyes of Natsu.

"You weren't supposed to unlock your demonic heritage until later but it can't be helped. But for now sleep" He said as he raised his index finger and tapped Natsu's forehead and natsu was overcome with a purple aura and passed out his flames disappearing and the shadow over his eyes no longer there.

The stranger picked him up and walked away from the scene as the flames roared from the houses.

 **/Hours later\**

The stranger walked up to his laboratory as he placed Natsu in a tank attached to different tubes and wires with green liquid in the tank to the brim. Natsu was still asleep as the stranger smiled at the young man, he soon walked up to a computer like machine and tapped the screen causing it to fly open with a green holographic screen. He looked over three bars that were labeled Human, Demon and Dragon. He soon rubbed them up and down so they were all at 50% and watched the tubes glow and as with a purple energy that flowed in and out of Natsu.

He soon swiped to a different screen that had a list of magic and soon scrolled down and let a keyboard appear and typed out some knew commands and magical skills. He looked at the main compliance "Kill Zeref" He looked at it and sighed before deleting it and rewriting it.

"Become King" He said and soon rubbed the bar beisde it down from 100% to 15% and then wrote a whole nother page of goals and emotions and ended with the the command "Kill Zeref" and let the bar stay at 1%.

He soon did a large swiped that made the screen dissapear and he looked up at Natsu and smiled at him.

"Natsu, you were meant for greatness and you will achieve it. But you will have to stay here with your comrades. You guys will not wake for another 420 years. You will know what to do, and you will lead them to greatness. But you will not see me for some time, so here and know let me tell you. I love you little brother" the stranger smiled and walked out the door and closed it and walked away towards an exit and walked out of a large castle that stood above the water.

He stepped in a boat and paddled his way to shore and soon looked over the castle before pressing a button and watching it sink into the ground. He watched until the helm was not seen and turned away walking towards the mountain ranges.

 **/417 years later\**

A 16 year old Lucy Heartfilia was traveling along the coast of the port city of Hargeon at night, the moon was shining down on her as her feet made a crunchy noise as she walked along the sand in her sandals. Her brown eyes watching the waves come up and down the sand.

It's been a couple months now, since she left her father's mansion and waves traveling to become a mage. But she had ran out of money and was staying in town for a while now. She calculated she would be out within a year if she kept the job she had working at a local diner. As much as she hated it, she needed to do this in order to fulfill her dreams.

She sighed stopping herself as she turned to look over the ocean with her brown eyes. Her eyes held a long for adventure and a need for power and skill. She was dreaming of her greatness as she imagined her life in the future next to a strong male mage and her being stronger and a S-class mage.

"Oh that would be something" She smiled looking up at the sky smiling at her own dream.

She soon felt a magical power rise from beneath the ocean. She felt like she was going to die with amount that was coming from it. The force was so dark but at the same time up lifting to herself. She fell to her knees as with her palm on the ground as she held her heart and her breathing quickened. She soon felt it disappear and she was able to stand, they encounter was enough to peak her curiosity though as she pulled out aquariouses key and walked towards the water.

" **Open Gate of the water bearer: AQUARIUS** " She called out and a mermaid woman with a blue tail and long blue hair with a vase in both hands.

"What is it now brat!" She screamed as Lucy who whimpered in fear from the powerful water user.

"It something in the Ocean!" Lucy shrieked.

"What are you talking about?!" Aquarius questioned.

"I felt it a moment ago, it was a powerful dark magic" Lucy answered as she still had a fearful look.

Aquarius looked at her confused before sighing and turning towards the the vast ocean and focused and tried to pick up any enomally before she soon felt what Lucy felt and her eyes grew wide in shock as she remembered the power from 400 years ago.

"Alright brat, Come on!" She said.

"What?" Lucy looked at her confused.

"Whatever's under their warrants a look at. It's something big so I need you to investigate with Taurus as I report to the king" She said before Lucy nodded and rushed into the water and grabbed the mermaid's hand and they dove into the water.

Lucy was soon given a bubble from her summoning as they dove deeper into the deep, but what they found next would shock them both. A giant castle at least ten times the one in Crocus was seen flashing as if a hologram. They looked at each other before nodding and rushed down to the castle's entrance and swam inside.

They swam up a staircase soon enough and resurfaced into a grand hall with red carpets and golden exterior. It was almost like a luxury hotel.

"Alright brat, send me back and I'll report in" Lucy nodded before she let the mermaid disappeared in a cloud before she turned to the staircase. Her eyes became determined from fear. She walked up the stair and to the left.

/ **Meanwhile in the Celestial world** \

"Are you sure?" The celestial king asked.

"Yes sir" Aquarius said as she stood before him.

"This is troubling, alright. When she's done her investigation with Tauros we'll talk about what she find" They nodded and were about to walk away until they saw the bull spirit walking towards them.

"TAUROS!" The king yelled in shock.

"Moo!" Tauros covered himself in fear of his king.

"Why aren't you with Lucy!?" Aquarios yelled.

"I haven't got any call today?" He answered her in fear.

"Huh?" The mermaid said.

"Are you sure?" The king asked.

Tauros nodded before he saw the two give each other a worried look and then turn back to him.

"Summon yourself to her!" The king ordered.

"Is Lucy in trouble?" He asked.

"Just fucking do it!" Aquarius yelled causing him to jump in fear and try only to stay where he is.

"I can't" He admitted.

It went silent with a Nikora made small noises as it walked past them.

"WHAT!" They screamed as Taurus just shrunk in fear.

"Try again!" The king ordered.

He tried again only for him to stay put. The king and the mermaid shared a fearful glance as they both became extremely nervous.

"Lucy is probably a nervous wreck right now" The king sighed.

/Meanwhile with Lucy\

"Man this place is huge" She smiled as she walked down the hall.

Lucy kept going until she saw a small opening in the hallway room. Her curiosity overtook her as she walked towards it and opened it revealing a room with a whole bunch of control systems and screens of different green tanks. She walked up to the screens and viewed them with different bodies in them floating in the tanks. She saw some had different feature then most, and some looked like normal humans while the others look like monsters.

She looked at the control systems and saw giant red switches under each screen and a different set of controls. She looked at each before shrugging and walking away looking around the room.

She soon came across a ruby in a glass showcase, she smiled as she saw the beauty of the gem and she soon greedily smiled.

"This will definitely fetch me a pretty penny in the market" She smirked as she giggled rubbing her hands together.

She lifted the case and went to grab the ruby, she hesitating but went ahead and picked it up only for a great pain take over her body.

She screamed as a burning pain took over her body and the ruby soon became a red liquid and entered her body through her skin as she screamed in terror. Her body screamed in pain as the the liquid traveled up and down her body. She soon looked up to see a small label on the stand.

Philosopher's stone, Lucy's eyes widened before she felt the pain surge again as a glowing light appeared in her chest. She felt her wing bones soon pop out of her skin and sprout two large black feathered wings and her eyes turned a blood red and her blonde hair gained jet black highlights. She fell the the ground as she felt a grand headache take over her head.

"What's going on!" She screamed through the pain as she reached for her key's only for a small red hand appear from her hip and take the keychain off her belt and disappear right in front of her eyes. Her eyes grew wide with terror and the pain came back as her eyes became more reptile like then human then a mix of the two.

She was screaming for a while as the pain remained before it disappeared and Lucy became still. Her eyes were closed before they opened again to show two red eyes with a calm expression was seen and she smirked as she felt the power flow through her veins.

"This will be fun"

She stood up and look around and at her new wings and features. "The stone seemed to give me a great amount of power, and knowledge as well. Specifically on this castle and the demons in those tanks" She looked over at the screens. She soon laid eyes on the one with pink hair and smiled seductively.

She walked up to the switches and flip one as she smirked as she kept flipping them and stopped at the last one before she looked up and smiled doing it again.

/ **With Natsu** \

The tank Natsu was in soon shattered as her fell out onto the stone floor. He stood up and looked up at the walls and the broken tank before smirking and opening his eyes showing their emerald glory.

 **Castle Image:**

/wallpaper/97269/


	2. Chapter 2

Erza scarlet, an S-class mage of the fairy tail guild. Nicknamed Titania, queen of the fairies, but she wasn't feeling her best today. So she had decided to take a normal job with a close friend and fellow S-class mage, Mirajane. The job was fairly simple, a young waitress at a local diner has gone missing for about a year, so their job was to find clues and help them find her body or the girl herself.

"So, who is it exactly we are looking for again?" Mirajane asked.

Erza turned to her and pulled out the quest sheet and it showed a picture of Lucy Heartfilia.

"Lucy, she's a 17 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She uses celestial spirit magic and is usually wearing a white and blue top with a blue skirt. She was last seen about a year ago when she left her work for her house, when she didn't show up for her shift the next day the manager became worried and closed the shop for the rest of the day so he and the rest of the staff could go searching. They found her keys on the beach but nothing else was found" Erza read out.

"Pour kid, probably 12 feet under by know" Mirajane said as she crossed her arms that had leather gloves fingerless gloves with metal knuckles on them.

"As much as I agree with you, we still have a job to do and with that being said, let's head out" Erza said as she put the sheet away and kept walking Mira following close behind. Hargeon was just over the next hill.

Erza and Mira arrived at the town fairly quickly and were almost at the Diner when they saw a lack of poster's in the street for the missing girl.

"Seem's the town has given up" Mira commented.

"It's been nearly a year, I wouldn't doubt it" Erza sighed.

They soon came upon the diner known as Kevins Amazing Diner. It was a pretty small plave with nice red leather seats and dark oak floor. It had a bar and waitresses walking around with food or paper and pens. It was a normal restaurant.

Erza walked up to the main counter and saw a young girl with short brown hair and blues eyes working there. She looked up and smiled at the two young woman.

"Hello ma'am, welcome to Kevins Amazing Diner. How may I help you today?" She asked.

"Yes we are here for a job" Erza said as she and Mira showed her their guild marks that sent the girl into shock.

"Oh, oh my. Just wait here one second I will get Kevin" She bowed and wandered to the backroom.

Erza and Mira shared a slightly weirded out gaze before they both shrugged and waited in the main room.

A elderly man soon turned the corner and walked up towards them. He had a business suit on as he and the young waitress that greeted the fairy tail mages stood next to him.

"Hello young ones, I'm sorry for the mistake but I believe there has been some sort of mistake. We have no jobs currently out for the guilds" He said with regret.

"Oh, well I'm sorry then. But what about this one?" Mira asked as she pulled the sheet of paper out of from Erza that made the scarlet haired mage squeak in surprise.

"Oh, Lucy huh? We found her after a couple months. She turned up on the beach one day knocked out" He said as he gestured to the young girl currently waiting a couple and their child. She had on her uniform with her hair now with black highlights and bright red eyes.

"She came back to work fit as a fiddle but with no memory of what happened to her we believe she was drugged or she was out drinking, but we have our doubts" The waitress added.

"Alright, well we are very sorry for causing you any trouble. We will be on our way know" Erza said bowing her head and turning to walk out the door.

Mira stayed behind for a second watching Lucy who bowed to her customers and walked away to the kitchen.

"Mira?" Erza questioned.

"Nothing, come on" Mira said as she walked past Erza.

Erza looked at her with a slightly worried look before sighing and followed her out the door. Not noticing Lucy watching them with a close eye her back turned to them as her eyes glowed a crimson red for a second.

/ **With the fairy tail mages** \

Erza and Mira walked along the road in silence towards a hotel they would stay in for the night.

"Mira, is something wrong?" Erza asked.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"You were looking at Lucy pretty intently back there" Erza said with curiosity.

"O, is little Erza jealous?" Mira asked with a wink.

Erza blushed red and glared at her Frenemy. "Knock it off, bitch" Erza growled.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke" Mira giggled a little before she turned serious.

"But that girl, Lucy. Something was off about her" Mira added.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Her aura was similar to most of the Demon's I've faced in my time. It caught my attention" Mirajane answered as she pinched her chin in thought.

"Is it worth looking into?" Erza asked.

"Maybe, I say we gather as much information on Little Lucy" Mira smirked at Erza who smirked back and nodded at her.

They made a sharp turn towards the city hall.

/ **Later** \

"AHHH!" Mira screamed as she face planted on the table in her and Erza's room.

"Now now, no frustration" Erza sighed as she held a file in her hands.

"Why is there practically no clues of where she was" Mira pouted.

Erza shrugged as she looked through the file of the crime reports. It was close to 11:00 in the night, they were still at it and had not come any closer to where she was.

In all actuality, Erza was also becoming quite frustrated with the constant back and forth with these reports.

"It's strange, it's as if someone is deliberately trying to through anyone off with these files" Erza commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Mira sighed.

"Now now, keep working hard and maybe I'll give you a massage" Erza smiled at her friend.

"Oh how tempting" Mira said sarcastically.

"Damn, Lisanna said that would work" Erza sighed causing Mira to slightly giggle.

Erza and Mirajane stayed sitting in a comfortable silence for about another 15 minutes before Mira stood up getting Erza's attention.

"I think we should pay Lucy a visit" Mirajane said.

"It's almost 11:20, she would probably be asleep by now" Erza said.

"Nuh-uh. Kevins closes at 1:00. She was working there at 7:00. I bet she is still working" Mira smirked.

Erza looked at her friend for a second and sighed standing up knowing she's made up her mind.

"I guess I could eat" Erza smirked.

"There's the spirit" Mira smiled.

Mira and Erza walked out their rooms door and down towards Kevins.

/ **With Lucy** \

Lucy sighed as she wiped off the sweat off her forehead with a dishtowel. She had just finished five order's in a row and was pooped. It was busier than normal tonight.

She walked into the break room seeing it empty except for a young female with long black hair and horns coming out of her head, she sat drinking tea with a book in her hand. Lucy smirked as she saw her.

"Sayla" Lucy greeted with a smile.

Sayla simply nodded not looking away from her book as Lucy sat down in the chair across from her.

"I'm guessing Natsu has sent you?" Lucy questioned.

"You would be right" Sayla answered closing her book.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"He need you back soon, as in tomorrow. Erigor will be starting his plan to take Lullaby and we need to watch him. He has asked You and Jackal to stay with him" She answered.

"So, step one is completely finished?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, everything's in place" Causing Lucy to smirk in glee.

"Wonderful, this will be great" She smiled.

Sayla looked at her fellow guildmate and smirked before she frowned and looked towards the entrance of the break room.

"You seem to have two mages in your midst" She commented.

"Yea I know, they came by because the guilds still haven't taken down the job for when I disappeared" Lucy said.

"Well, I'll leave them to you. I should probably be getting back by know. Try not to keep our Husband waiting to long alright" Sayla smiled slightly.

"Of course, I'll be sure to please him very soon" Lucy grinned.

Sayla stood up and walked away but not before running into the brown haired waitress that had greeted Erza and Mira.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. You can't be…" the woman looked at Sayla before she saw the two horns and she started to back up in slight fear.

"What, what are you?" She asked terrified.

"Oh sarah. I really wish you hadn't walked in" The waitress looked behind the horned woman and saw Lucy standing there with her palm on her forehead.

"I actually liked you" Lucy said sadly.

"Lu….Lucy?" Sarah quivered as she saw Lucy's eyes glow red.

"I'll make this quick" Lucy grinned as red Liquid poured from her hands and formed a blood red blade.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy sighed as she washed her hands in the break room sink of a certain crimson liquid. She has just cleaned up the bloody mess and Sayla would keep her active for the next couple hours with Macro. She meant what she said though, she felt a little bad about ending Sarah's life, maybe the stone that gave her this power still left some human in her.

Lucy stopped washing and stared at her palm as she thought about it for a while before shaking her head and dried off her hands.

"Lucy?" Kevin walked into the room.

"Ya Boss, what's up?" Lucy asked.

"There are a couple of mages here to ask you some questions. Would you mind answering them?" Kevin asked.

"Tell them after my shift, I'll wait them if they want but I won't be interrogated in the middle of my shift" Lucy said. Kevin couldn't see it but her eyes had become reptilian like and she was showing her teeth in a menacing scowl.

"Of course, I'll let them know" He bowed his head slightly before walking out of the room.

Lucy looked behind her for a second before she punched the wall causing it to fly right through leaving a hole. Lucy pulled it out and clapped them to get the residue off and grabbed her note book and pen as she walked out the door.

/ **With Mira and Erza** \

Mira sat across from Erza with a beer in her hand taking large gulps with Erza having some tea sipping it from time to time as she looked at their desert menu. Both of them saw Lucy walk out from the back beside Kevin who whispered something in her ear and Lucy nodded.

"Do you think she is what you think she is?" Erza asked Mira.

"The demonic aura around her is mixed with human aura as well. So, maybe she is unaware of the abnormality. But somehow I doubt it" Mira smirked at Erza who nodded in understanding. They both went silent as Lucy walked towards them and stood in front of them.

"Hello, Welcome to Kevins. I'm Lucy and I'll be your server today, have we decided what we will be eating today?" Lucy smiled.

"Ummm, I'll have the Strawberry shortcake" Erza said handing Lucy the menu.

"Of course, I must warn you though. The sauce we but on it in the evening is different then the morning and family hours" Lucy smiled.

"How so?" Erza asked.

"It has rum inside the sauce, it has been known to get people drunk in large quantities so we have a leveling system of how much you want. Do you want Level 1,2 or 3?" Lucy asked.

"Level 1 please, I'd rather not get drunk tonight" Erza answered.

"Of course, and for you miss?" Lucy turned to Mira.

"What would you recommend?" Mira asked.

"Hmmm, myself?" Lucy said tapping her pen against her chin. Mira used this moment to get a good look at her with actual demonic eyes and smell. She had the stench of blood on herself and her aura was almost completely red.

"I'd have to go with the Lucy Delight" Lucy smiled.

"What's that?" Mira questioned.

"Our chef made a dessert recipe when they found me as celebration. It's a brownie with vanilla custard on top with a nice cherry at the top, but the best part is the centre. The brownie is pumped with a cherry jello shot. It's become my favourite of this place" Lucy smiled.

"Wonderful, I'll have that" Mira said as she handed Lucy her Menu.

"Perfect, I'll be back in about 20 minutes" Lucy smiled as she bowed her head and walked away.

Erza and Mira watched her walk to the back with a small smile before their faces turned serious the second she was out of sight.

"What are we dealing with?" Erza asked.

"She's definitely a Demon, a different one that's for sure but still nonetheless a demon. Her hands have blood on them and their covered really well, only a dragons or demons nose would ever pick it up" Mira said as she gulped down the last of her Beer.

"So, what do we do?" Erza asked.

"We question her, as I said. She may not be aware of this, some of her aura showed she had human in her. But the amount of demonic energy that radiating off her is actually terrifying. She has as much as Halphas" Mira said as Erza's eyes widened.

"We keep our guard up when we question her" Erza said as Mira nodded in understanding

/20 minutes later\

Erza and Mira were mostly just chatting as they waited for their desserts. The place as dead except for a couple people at the bar and a couple in a booth having some drinks, the waiters were looking pretty worn down, must've been an extremely busy day.

"Alright girls, we have the Strawberry Shortcake and the Lucy Delight" Lucy said as she held a silver tray in one hand and handed them out to Erza and Mira.

"They look great, thanks" Erza smiled at her.

"Just let me know if there's anything you need" Lucy said and turned walking towards the front counter.

"She's nice at least" Erza said.

Mira nodded before taking a bite of the dessert and was blown away from the taste.

"Holy shit, this brownie is amazing" She said taking a larger bite.

Erza giggled at her friend as Mira focused on the Brownie. She took a second to look around and saw the same brown haired waitress working at the bar cleaning some glasses but she looked immensely more pale then last time they saw her. Erza looked at her curiously but shrugged it off from being exhausted.

"You noticed her too?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, I think she's just tired" Erza said.

"Maybe" She said and went back to her brownie.

Erza kept her eye on her and saw a male worker come by and ask if everything's ok with the waitress. But the girl simply smiled and shook her head and went back to cleaning. Erza glared in suspicion.

"I'm getting a bad feeling from her" Erza said.

Mira looked back up at the Waitress. Erza was about to stand until she heard the ding of the bell meaning another customer. She looked to see a group of young men, all 20-22 and drunk out of their minds. She caught the sight of guild mark of the guild Titans hand on their person.

"There quite rowdy" Mira chuckled.

"Tell me about it" Erza sighed.

Erza looked and saw Lucy standing there with her hands on her hips ready to shut them off and turn them to the exit.

Mira saw a male waiter walking by with a tray of dirty dishes and decided to use this.

"Excuse me?" Mira grabbed his attention.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are they gonna be a problem?" Mira asked.

"You two are the mages Kevins been talking about correct?" He asked Mira nodded letting him know they were.

"I see, Don't worry about it. Lucy has it handled" He reassured.

"She's pretty small, are you sure you don't want us to get involved?" Erza asked.

"You know, it funny. A couple months ago, I probably would've said have at it. But ever since Lucy returned. She's been a whole lot tougher" This caught their attention.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Well, these men are actually regulars, they come here every weekend. They love trying to flip the waitresses skirts, me and Kevin were about to throw them out one day until Lucy punched one and knocked him out cold. It was quite the scene" He smiled.

"Have a goodnight you two" He bowed his head before heading to the Kitchen.

Erza and Mira were now more interested in the confrontation than ever. They both turned their bodies to get a good look at it and watched carefully.

"Well, Looky here. It's the emo chick again" The man at the front said.

"I'll ask you once Bora, please get out" Lucy growled as she stood in front of them.

"I heard what you did to sam last week. I think some payback is needed" He said crossing his arms proudly.

Lucy sighed as Bora readied himself, wobbling a bit from his drunken state. He went to punch her only for Lucy grab it and pick him up and smashing him on the ground cracking the hardwood a bit. She stomped his head in rubbing it in the ground for a couple seconds.

"Last warning, one more visit and not only will your entire guild be banned, I'll beat you so bad you'll be shitting out your spine. Understood?" She growled getting a muffled swear word in response.

Lucy sighed before picking him up and throwing him out the door with his other goons. She walked to the door and looked at the giant pile of bozo's.

"AND STAY OUT!" She screamed slamming the door. Lucy looked at the door clapping her hands and turned walking back to the Kitchen.

Erza and Mira watched the her with wide eyes as they watched the altercation and were both quite impressed with their fellow female.

The same male waiter passed them winking at her. "What I tell ya?" He joked taking there empty plates.

"That was definitely something" Mira said as she watched Lucy walk to the back.

The man smiled and turned walking away as his smile soon turned into a wicked grin.

They turned to each other and they both looked at each other with a slight worried look. They both soon turned to see Lucy walking towards them.

"Alright, how will you take the bill, separate?" Lucy asked while holding a little lacrima.

"Together" Erza answered.

"Wonderful" She typed out a couple quick things before she handed Erza a long sheet of paper with a bunch of numbers and words on it.

"Thank you for dining at Kevin's, I urge you to look at the bottom of your receipt and the worker at the front will take your pay" Lucy bowed and turned around walking away.

Erza watched her leave before looking down at the receipt seeing in large text. "Main Beach Entrance, 2:00am" Erza looked up to Mira and gestured with her head saying they need to leave. She nodded with them both getting up and walking.

(2:00am, Main beach entrance, hargeon port)

Erza and Mira walked down a flight of stairs, the night had a chilling breeze and the air was extremely tense. Erza and Mira walked along the beach with their guards up,

A low growl let them know that they weren't alone, they went back to back as Mira turned into her Satan soul and Erza into her Black Wing Armour.

"There's a lot of Demonic presence here" Mira said.

"Yeah, I can tell just from the magic in the air" Erza said as she gripped her sword tighter.

A sudden crunch in the sand in front of Erza let there eyes see two orange glowing cat eyes glaring at them and soon enough a brighter orange light came right below them with a silhouette of a sabertooth's teeth. They watched as more of the same lights popped out all around them. Mira and Erza started to sweat in slight fear as the light drew closer.

Out from the shadows of the night step a long cat like paw as a giant black panther stepped out with its glowing eyes and mouth burning brightly. The mouth was a single row of long sharp teeth with two extremely long canines that could easily stab straight through one of their stomachs. The mouth seemed to rip into the cheeks making it even larger than normal.

"That's a new one" Erza said in shock.

The panther pounced at Erza causing her to react quick slashing it clean in half. Another jumped from the Darkness at Mira as she grabbed it's neck and slammed it on the ground effectively breaking its neck.

"What are these thing's?" Mira said as Erza slashed another watching the three corpses evaporate into Purple dust floating away in the wind.

"I'm not sure, but it's becoming apparently sure that Lucy knows about her Demonic heritage" Erza growled in anger.

A snap of the finger made all of the attention turn to the same waitress from before, Lucy. She smiled as she now wore tight black leather pants with a red top with lace running down the stomach and her cleavage clear as day. Her hair was down and blowing in the wind as she stood there with a piece of gum in her mouth and her hand in the air and the other on her hip.

"It's more a gift" Lucy corrected as the Panther's joined her side from surrounding the two Fairy tail mages.

"So, just who are you?" Mira growled.

"Let me introduce myself, My name is Etherious Lucy Dragneel. Assasination Commander of the great guild Tartaros" She smirked at the two mages.

"Tartaros? Never heard of you" Mira said smugly.

"Oh, trust me. You will" Lucy smiled widely as she let loose her Demonic Energy causing a red pillar appear around her causing a wind current that had Erza and Mira holding onto the ground for support and the Panther's simply flew into the air away from them.

"Just what are you!" Mira screamed.

The energy died down as Lucy was shown with two large black angel like wings and cracked skin on her cheeks and arms, her skin now pale white as her hair was completely black.

"My comrades call me: The fallen angel" She smirked as she flew into the air rushing the mages.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy punched only for Mira to block her incoming fist grabbing it. Lucy saw this and grabbed the Take-over mage's wrist and slammed her on the ground with little effort. Erza soon came in and Slashed only for Lucy to jump just above the slash hitting Erza with her wing causing her to stumble back.

Lucy put her hand out and let red liquid pour from her fingers and run down her forearm forming a gauntlet of sorts with sharp claws. " **GAUNTLET** " Lucy called as she rushed Erza punching with the same arm shattering the sword and sending her back tumbling away.

"Don't forget me!" Lucy turned to see Mira charging a dark energy ball in her hands.

" **SOUL EXTINCTOR** " Mira called out the spell and fired a powerful beam of pure dark energy. Lucy watched as it came and jumped over it so her back was facing the beam and flew straight to Mira and slamming into her gut head first spinning as Mira tumbled back as well.

Mira and Erza stopped for a second as they both stood to the sides of the Fallen angel. Said angel looked between the two with a gleeful look. "Don't give up just yet, I'm having way to much fun!" Lucy said as she smiled even wider.

Erza glared harder and focused her energy. " **REQUIP: FLIGHT ARMOUR** " Erza rushed at insane speeds as Lucy matched the speed and let her gauntlet morph into a blade as another twin blade formed in the other hand. Clashing at high speed they kept clashing swords until Erza was knocked back and Lucy rushed her. Her blades disappearing and going for a straight punch.

Lucy smiled widely as Erza blocked her incoming attack with her blade. She watched as Mira jumped over her and fired some flames straight at her. Lucy simply let herself drop down slightly as the flames shot past her and she let her fingers and thumb rest of Erza's stomach. Erza watched in slow motion as Lucy looked up at her and winked before thrusting her palm onto her stomach winding her and shooting her right into Mira making both of them fly up and tumble onto the beach.

Mira stood as she looked Lucy in the eye's with Erza on her knees holding her stomach. Erza growled before standing up and stamping her foot on the ground. Lucy smiled as she floated just above the sand with her black wings slowly flapping.

Mira just took a deep breath before she let her power grow. Lucy watched as she watched the demonic presence greaten as the white haired mage powered up. She saw Mira's appearance morph as her power grew.

" **Satan Soul:Halphas!** " Mira shouted as the power that covered her broke loose causing Mira to be shown in a new take-over.

"Erza, stay back. I'll take care of her, join in when you can" Mira said as she walked past Erza. Erza watched as she saw Mira's second strongest form taken out in less then a 5 minutes of fighting.

'Is Lucy really freaking Mira out this much?' Erza questioned in her head.

"So, this one's new. Halphas?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms.

"Say hello to my second strongest form, you can't win against this one" Mira said proudly causing Lucy to smirk in pleasure.

"Wonderful, let's test the power of this stone" Lucy smirked as she rushed at Mira, the take over mage doing the same.

They clashed in the middle causing a shockwave to ensue as they locked hands and pushed each other back. Mira head butted Lucy causing the Fallen angel to stumble back a bit giving Mira enough time to punch her stomach then grabbing the lace of the shirt and flipping her over herself and slamming her into the ground.

Lucy spat out some saliva as the impact got to her before she glared right at Mira and flipped again kicking Mira in the Face getting Mira to let go which she used to her advantage as she grabbed her leg and doing the exact same thing except with way more force.

Lucy didn't give her any time to recover as she grabbed the girls face and dragged her along the ground before throwing her into the cliff by the sea. Lucy smiled at her work before she saw mira charging something in her hand and soon looked up straight at Lucy.

" **COSMIC BEAM!** " She screamed out and sent out a beam of cosmic energy lucy watched in shock before she glared and put both arms forward.

" **SHIELD** " She screamed as the same red liquid from before came out and formed a great shield that stopped the beam but made Lucy slide back from the force. The shield and beam were stuck like that as Erza watched from the sidelines.

"What kind of Magic is that?" Erza asked herself.

The beam stopped and Lucy let the Shield come back to her body as a liquid. Lucy watched as Mira walked forward from towards her.

"Give up already, you can't win demon" Mira said as she glared at Lucy.

Lucy growled as she knew she was right. This was just one, as soon as the red head got better, staying to fight would be suicide. Lucy's eye darted between the two fairies as she thought about what to do.

"You'd think so huh?" A new voice said.

All eyes went straight to the edge of the water as Sayla stood there in all her glory.

"Sayla?!" Lucy screamed in confusion.

Sayla glared at the Fallen Angel and Lucy whimpered as she stammered back.

"You are not in full control of your curse yet, I said you may take care of the situation with the mages. I never thought you'd actually fight them, are you stupid!?" Sayla yelled in rage.

Lucy looked down as she growled in annoyance causing Sayla to sigh, she turned to Mira as said mage was watching in rage and confusion.

" **SIT** " Sayla said in a demanding voice. Mira as if on cue sat on the ground and struggled to stand up.

"What's going on?!" Mira said trying to fight the control.

"Mira!" Erza said as she ran to the white haired mage only for Sayla to appear right in front of her.

" **FREEZE** " Sayla said in the same demanding voice and Erza froze on the spot. The two mages were going nowhere.

"Now then, Lucy! Master is waiting" She said as Lucy nodded and walked towards the horned woman who glared as she watched the demon walk towards her. She nodded her head towards the sea and Lucy started going towards the water.

"WAIT!" Mira shouted before the two could go in.

Sayla looked over and saw Mira was fighting back the control. She had a single knee up and was struggling to get the second up.

"We're not done" Mira growled lowly.

"I'm very sorry that my guildmate egged you on, but she is not at her full potential as of yet. She still needs another couple years before she's ready for a mages of you two's caliber" Sayla said facing the Strauss.

"I don't give a shit, you messed with a Fairy tail mage. You will pay" Mira said still struggling.

"You determination is strong and very comendible but…" Sayla dragged on as she walked towards Mira and was soon in front of her. She put a hand on the takeovers shoulder and amplified her power causing the white haired mage to fall down to both knees.

"You would never win" Sayla said as she bent down and looked into Mira's eyes menacingly. Mira shook as she looked into her eyes.

Sayla stood back straight and walked towards Lucy who was standing by the water's edge and they both walked under with both mages watching.

Erza looked at the disappearing figures and then back at Mira who was looking at the ground absolutely terrified.

'What have we gotten ourselves into?'

/Tartaros Guild Castle\

Lucy and Sayla walked along the red carpet as Demon knights lined the halls. They all had longswords with red and gray armour, a giant shield on their back with the Tartaros Logo in red on the shield. The helm covered their faces which was pure black except for two glowing red eyes, the helm also had the difference of long sharp horns or mountain goat like horns as well.

The two etherious women came to a giant door with a giant Skeleton lancer guarding it. The skeleton stood at least at 10ft towering over all the knights with a giant dual headed spear that was a foot taller then it. The armour it wore was pure black with red gems in the shoulder pads and chest.

Sayla looked up at the Guard who nodded his head in respect. "Lady Sayla, the master is waiting" The skeleton said in a raspy voice without moving his mouth.

"Of course, thank you. Come Lucy" Sayla gestured as the guard opened the doors and they both walked in, Lucy looking a little more hesitant.

The room was gigantic, it was dark lighting with torches lining the red carpet on every pillar leading to a throne made of gold and rubies, on the seat sat E.N.D., Etherious Natsu Dragneel. The master of Tartaros. He had his cheek on his palm in his left hand as his right tapped the arm of the throne impatiently. Next to him stood Mard Geer and Jackal, both of them members of the demon gates and Mard Geer was actually in charge of the guilds armies. **(A/N: The guilds leadership will be explained next chapter with a short explanation on the inner workings of the guild)**

Sayla walked with Lucy following close behind, Lucy saw that her husband was less than pleased. She saw his green eyes have a slight irritation in them. She wanted to avoid his sight but it was extremely difficult.

"My dear, I've brought Lucy" Sayla said as she came to stand sit on one of the two smaller thrones beside the bigger throne.

"So we see" Mard Geer said as he glared down at the fallen angel.

Natsu soon stood from his seat and walked towards Lucy as she flinched in anticipation. Natsu continued until he was right in front of her.

"Do you know what you could have done?" Natsu asked.

"Yes sir" Lucy said.

"Really? Cause I don't think you do, with your little confrontation with Scarlet and Strauss. You could have easily alerted one of Alvarezes spies to our awakening. Zeref could now be fully aware and have his security doubled causing Irene or any of our other spies to crumble!" Natsu said raising his voice as he finished his sentence. His power grew causing Lucy to drop to her knees as she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry my husband, my foolishness may have gotten a companion and the guild in danger. But those humans remind me of my former self, I hated my former self. I was weak without the philosopher's stone. But now I can't stand the sight of humans. Please, I ask your forgiveness" Lucy said as her head was on the ground. Natsu sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stand" Natsu commanded as he turned to walk back to his seat.

Lucy stood shakily as her knee's wobbled from feeling her husbands power. Jackal and Sayla were sweating from the power and Mard was clenching his hands trying to keep himself calm.

"Lucy, The Philosopher's stone wasn't to fall to you. It was meant to fall to myself or mard geer when either of us died and we need the extra power. But when you found this castle, the stone turned you into a etherious, giving you all its powers. You have yet to learn the limits and are barely able to breath after using soul bonds" Natsu said as he sat with his hands crossed.

"Yes I know dear" Lucy said as she looked down in shame.

"Ok, first. STAND STRAIGHT!" He commanded causing Lucy to stand straight he head looking straight at her husband.

"You are a tartaros commander, act like it!" Natsu sighed as he calmed himself.

"I understand, I understand your reasoning one hundred percent. But I need you to learn that you need to keep your emotions in check. Please understand that" Natsu said as Lucy looked at him in shock before her eyes turned determined, she nodded.

The rest of the demons watched his smirks on their faces as their master taught a relatively knew demon the ways of batte. Mard Geer only stopped when he looked and saw that same care free look in his master's eyes.

"Master, I don't mean to intrude on the touching moment. But what of Lady Lucy's punishment?" Mard asked.

"Oh do not worry old friend. Lucy! Your punishment will be tonight, you leave for Lullaby with jackal in two days. Go to the Dungeons, you will find your punishment there" He said as he soon smirked wickedly.

Lucy sighed nodding her head and walking to the doors. The four demons watching as the doors closed.

"What is her punishment anyway?" Jackal asked.

"I told Kyouka to do what she wishes with her for the night" Natsu said calmly getting a look like he had grown a second head from his guildmates.

"Oh dear, let's hope Kyouka is in a merciful mood tonight" Sayla said.

/Dungeons\

Lucy walked into the dungeons as she followed a demon knight who was leading her to a the room. The room was damp and dark. It was lined with dark brown bricks. The knight soon stopped as he let his hand gesture to an opening in the wall. Lucy followed as she walked into only to see a room full of… special equipment. Whips, chains, benches, wax, you name it, it was here. Lucy soon felt metal gauntlets grab her and put her in cuffs.

"Welcome my queen" Lucy turned to see Kyouka holding a green whip of pure magic.

Kyouka walked towards her, her hand grabbing her chin and raising her hand to face her. "We're gonna have a fun night" Kyouka smiled sadistically as she enhanced Lucy's pleasure and pain.

Lucy started to shake in fear as Kyouka stood in front of her as she tightened the whip.

The gap soon closed as the demon knight could only flinch as she heard the sound of pain and pleasure.


	5. Guilds Inner WorkingsAuthors message

**Demon guild inner workings.**

 **MASTER(Natsu): Runs everything and is always is the commander of the commanders.**

 **KINGS/QUEENS(Sayla, Lucy, more in the future): The queens are like the Master except they answer to the Master. They can challenge each other if they so choose. There is one head in the group and they are the second in command of the guild. Queens are for when the Master is male and the King's are for when the Master is female.**

 **COMMANDER: There are three of these in total. Underworld Commander run the armies and defense of the castle and is also the most powerful of the commanders. Assassination Commander are in charge of silent attacks on the enemy and aren't meant for war. And Finally, the intelligence Commander runs all intellegence for the guild and is full of the guilds most powerful curse or magic users. They are mostly human or resemble humans.**

 **Underworld: Mard Geer**

 **Assassination: Lucy**

 **Intelligence: Sayla**

 **DEMON GATE: A demon gate is the role just below the Commanders. There are eight in total and are under a single commander, they are given to a commander based on their skills. An example of this is Ezel who is under the Underworld Commander or Jackal who is under the Assassination Commander.**

 **Jackal**

 **Tempester**

 **Silver Fullbuster**

 **Kyouka**

 **Franmalth**

 **Ezel**

 **Keyes**

 **Torafuzar**

 **TORTURE: A run off job from the intelligence commander, they're are only two people in this role those being, Kyouka and Franmalth. Kyouka is the Leader who answers to the Intelligence Commander.**

 **Kyouka**

 **Franmalth**

 **CAPTAIN: The captains are very similar to the Demons gate but are much weaker in comparison. Each falls under a commander.**

 **Lullaby(Assassination)**

 **Deliora(Underworld)**

 **Cerberus(Underworld)**

 **Leviathan(Underworld)**

 **Harpy(Intelligence)**

 **ARMY: The army is the fighting force for the guild, each kind of warrior is under one of the commanders depending on skill and meaning.**

 **Skeleton Warrior(UNDERWORLD): The normal cannon fodder, they are the majority of the army. Usually in teams of 10-15 with a single dual wielder as the leader, they amass a whopping 50,000 and counting as they are made under the New Tartaros Castle. They usually use a battle axe, a sword and shield or hammer.**

 **Skeleton Spear User(UNDERWORLD): The stronger of the Skeleton forces, they are usually the front liners as they have spears about a foot taller than them and can light things on fire with its tip.**

 **Skeleton Dual Wielder(UNDERWORLD, INTELLIGENCE): They are the captain of the armies. They are smarter and faster than their counterparts making them way deadlier in a fight. They are usually seen using dual scimitars or broadswords and in special cases, spears.**

 **Skeleton Archer(UNDERWORLD): They are the most usual of the army. They are usually seen with a tattered hood on and a longbow with a quiver full of arrows, fire arrows and lighting arrows.**

 **Demon Knight(UNDERWORLD): A set of gray armour with red markings on as well. They make up the castle gaurd and amass a number off 15,000. Half of those are seen on the battlefield. They are usually seen with a great shield and a large claymore. They are also known to ride Demonic Wyverns into battle.**

 **Demon Goats(UNDERWORLD): They are giant beast with long steel like spikes running down their back and are seen side by side with the armies in battle. The largest of them are kept in the castle for gladiatorial matches and guarding.**

 **Panther Demons(ASSASSINATION): They are the pets to assassins in the guild. They are like normal panther with a special mouth that glows and is larger than most. The light can be turned off and on.**

 **Skeleton Assassin's(ASSASSINATION): The main assassins in the guild, they are the only magical beings in the armies make up. They use shadow magic and gauntlet blades.**

 **HellHound(ALL): These are the other army beast like the goats but much more deadly. Their bite is filled with very powerful poison and are very fast and small. They are well known for their sense of smell and are used in hunting enemies.**

 **Demon Wyvern(UNDERWORLD): They are the dinosaur like creatures that can breath fire and have a hide that can protect them from magic to a limit.**

 **Demon Golem(UNDERWORLD): Their are only six of these in the entire army only because they take forever to build and give life too. They are made from a mixture of stone and steel and are given a precious Hells Ruby that gives them life. It's a small mineral that can be broken with a powerful blow but is extremely hard to get to with their shell.**

 **Demonic Griffins(UNDERWORLD): These are the main aerial forces of the army and the strongest of the entire army. They are extremely difficult to put down with their feather being able to set anything ablaze. They are known to shake and let feather fall causing an explosion the same level as dynamite.**

 **Demonic Fish(UNDERWORLD, INTELLIGENCE): They are a lot like angler fish as they have a light at the front of them. But the light turns deadly as theirs a switch in their brain that can change it into a deadly laser.**

 _ **YO EVERYONE! It's Zed!**_

 _ **Just wanted to say that I appreciate all the awesome support I've been getting. I was thinking of putting out a time schedule for chapters but I decided against it cause work is a bitch and wont give me consistent hours. Anyway, if you have questions about the chapters themselves, P.M. me and I'll answer them. Depending if the answer doesn't spoil anything. Reviews are welcomed and comments are welcomed as well. Comments you wanna make about my Sexuality, gender, or just plain out hateful stuff. Keep it to yourself, I wanna make sure this story is fun for all including myself.**_

 **STAY AWESOME MY DUDES!**


	6. Chapter 6

/Fairy tail\

Erza and Mira sat at the bar with solemn faces, they were silent as the rest of the guild was their usually obnoxious selves. They were thinking about the experience they had in hargeon. That Lucy character was stupid powerful and Sayla was on an even higher level. Nothing made sense, the guild the fallen angel and the the demon belonged to was now a rising threat.

"Hey Mira-nee" Mira looked up to see her little sister, Lisanna behind the counter with a glass mug in her hands.

"Hey Lis" Mira greeted with a fake smile. Lisanna didn't notice it but their Master in the background narrowed his eyes.

"You guys are usually in the fight with the rest of the guild, something bothering you two?" Lisanna asked as she nodded towards the silent Erza.

"Oh nothing, just not feeling great today" Mira smiled.

"ERZA, MIRA!" Said mage's turned to see their master standing up from his counter spot. They looked at their master as he gestured them to follow him and they stood up.

"I'll see you at him Lis, Elfman" She said as she walked off.

Lisanna nodded her head as she waved while Elfman watched with narrowed eyes, he knew something was up.

/Markarov's office\

"So, your last mission. How did it go?" He asked.

"It went great, it was to bad we didn't get paid though" Erza said with another fake smile.

"Cut the shit you two" Markarov commanded causing the two girls to look at him in shock.

"Sorry?" Mira questioned.

"Your fake smiles piss me off, what happened on your mission?" Markarov said as he looked up at them with a half mad half annoyed look on his face.

Mira and Erza looked at him with shock before they both sighed in defeat and told him what happened exactly.

(time skip after explanation)

"I see, this is troubling" Markarov said.

"Yea, we are extremely troubled by this group. And for those two to have a master? What kind of monster would they be?" Erza questioned.

"I think I may be able to help with that" Markarov said shocking the two.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked.

"The firsts journal spoke of her first encounter with the black wizard Zeref and how he was in tears. Tears for a friend and his little brother" Markarov said shocking the two.

"What?!" Mira yelled shocked.

"Zeref had a brother?" Erza asked.

"Yes, he reportedly died from a magical creature attack. But the journal has something else, it mentions the coming of the Demon Guild, Tartaros" Markarov said.

"Your saying the guild we faced is that old?" Mira asked.

"No, it was a warning from Zeref to master Mavis when Zeref disappeared to the west. No one knows what happened to him, he warned of his demise by the hands of his Etherious and their allies. And how it will lead to the destruction of guilds" He said.

"But, why? Their must be some motivation?" Mira asked.

"No one has seen Etherious in years, the last one was Deliora and it was killed by Grays teacher, Ur. But this Etherious Lucy Dragneel is a sign of things to come, we need to make sure that we are on guard at all times" Markarov said with worry in his voice.

"What would you have us do?" Erza asked.

"There's a rumour that the death flute, Lullaby has been found by the dark guild Eisenwald. I've sent Gray ahead to scope the situation. Go and meet with him and destroy any plans they have for the demon flute" He said.

"And you? What will you do?" Mira asked causing their master to shrink down.

"I have a meeting" He growled making the two s-class mages sweat drop.

/With Lucy\

Lucy grumbled as she and Jackal walked side by side towards Oshibana, where they would intercept Eisenwald.

"I hate Kyouka so much" Lucy said as she rubbed her butt.

"Sayla told me she found you in quite the state yesterday morning. What did she do to you?" Jackal asked.

"All kinds of weird things, it felt so good and hurt like bitch at the same time" She said.

"Jezz" Jackal said scratching behind one of his ears.

"And to top it all off, Sayla and Natsu wouldn't stop last night so I barely got a wink of sleep" Lucy vented.

"Okay! To much info!" Jackal said.

"So, you want to take care of erigor?" Lucy offered.

"Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't you want to do it?" Jackal asked.

"I would, but I don't care enough to handle the master of some weak guild. He would just be annoying" Lucy said.

"Well alright then" Jackal smirked as he and his queen kept walking forward.

"Oh and if we run into a legal guild mage?" Jackal asked.

Lucy didn't say anything but stopped in front of Jackal and smiled a wicked smile that sent shivers down jackals spine before he got it and smirked back before laughing like a wild hyena.


End file.
